Anamnesis
by SweetPinkCandy
Summary: Anamnesis: the recollection or remembrance of the past. A picture speaks a thousand words and a billion memories.


**Uhm... random much? There should be more KiriAn in the world. It might be confusing cos I keep changing perspective... sorry about that):**

* * *

_Kirihara x An_  
A picture fluttered out of an album as I removed it from the shelf. It drifted about in the wind swirling around the room and finally came to rest on the floor. I put down the album I'd been clearing and crouched down. I slowly scanned the scene on the photograph. I could feel my hand trembling as I reached towards the photo. Steadying it, I picked up the photo. Memories of the past crashed into me like a tsunami.

* * *

_Kirihara_  
The smiles, the giggles, the laughs. The photo I held had captured the childish happiness perfectly in one shot. A young boy and girl reaching up towards the azure sky on a swing of the same blue shade, so that they looked as though they were flying in the sky. Both their cheeks were flushed with joy, and they were grinning at each other. The boy was me, with emerald eyes and perpetually messy black hair, tousled even more by the wind. The girl had light brown hair, matching brown eyes and a slim frame. I cringed, trying to match a name to her face. I remembered that it sounded English but that was all I could dredge up from my hazy memory. After all, it'd been 10 years since I'd moved from Osaka and 10 years since I'd promised that I'd never forget her. But 10 years are a long time, even for nevers.

_

* * *

An_  
The dreams, the wishes, the desires. I held a fragile polaroid between my fingers. Its edges were tattered and yellowed with age. But I could still clearly make out the hope glittering in the eyes of the laughing duo in the photo, looking forward to their bright future. A little girl and boy were sprinting across a vast expanse of veridian chasing after a butterfly flitting across the field. I was the girl, with hazel eyes and long flowing brown hair not yet pinned up by barettes. The boy had piercing green eyes, contrasting raven hair and just pudgy enough to be cute. I tilted my head, wondering who this boy was. I remembered that he had been an important part of my past but nothing else. After all, I looked only about 6 in the photo, and everything was important when I was 6. But the past is the past, just something to reminisce on.

_

* * *

Kirihara x An_  
I walked out of the house aimlessly. The photo had put me in a brooding mood. Reveries flooded my head. I wondered whether I would still be with that child in the photo if thing had not turn out like this.

_

* * *

Kirihara  
_I looked around and found myself in the playground. I walked myself to the swing and sat down. I smiled and stared up at the cerulean sky. I watched an ivory cloud drift past. I swung up, higher, higher. I reached out a hand, trying to touch the sky. It was unreachable, as always. Like that girl in the photo.

* * *

_An  
_I glanced at my surroundings and realised that I was at the meadow. I knelt down on the dewy grass. I gazed at a beautiful monarch butterfly flit from flower to flower. I stood up and crept towards it, closer, closer. When I thought I had reached it, its wings trembled and it flew away. It left me behind. Like that boy in the photo.

* * *

_Kirihara x An_  
I found my hand moving towards my bag. It took out a tattered leather wallet. It then reached inside a pocket and took out a small laminated picture.

The simplicity, the easiness, the naiveté. On my palm was a depiction of the purity only children could possess. The lamination was peeling off and smudged with fingerprints from the frequent touch. But the picture was something. It put a smile on my lips. Two small children with their fingers locked in a pinky promise. Each held a tennis racket in their left hands, and they seemed to be pledging another game with each other. Behind them was a tennis court, way too big for them. Their head reached just above the net; they were in a world of giants. Heartless giants. Their promise would not be kept, at least in the ten years thereon. Probably only a miracle could permit the occurance of another match between them.

* * *

_Kirihara_  
A miracle was impossible. It was about as possible as catching a piece of the cloud floating in the sky. Swiftly, a white dove darted past and at the moment it blended in with the cloud, it dropped a pure white feather. I stared at it float down, twirling as the wind buffeted it. I put my palm up instinctively. The quill landed on my hand gently like a piece of the fluffy cloud. I laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Maybe miracles were possible.

* * *

_An_  
A miracle was impossible. It was about as possible as the butterfly landing on my finger. Unexpectedly, the monarch butterfly I had seen a while ago fluttered back into my sight. It danced around me for a while and landed on my head like a yellow hairpin. I put my finger up instinctively. The butterfly climbed onto my finger obediently. I laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Fine then, miracles were not impossible.

* * *

_Kirihara x An_  
I focused my attention on the proof of miracles in my hand. My eyes widened as a name popped up into my head. I cringed as it disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. I stood up and ran; I ran like never before. I needed to get to a tennis court. It felt as though being at the tennis court would bring me closer to recalling the identity of the person I had loved. No, the person I still loved.

I panted heavily as I sprinted up the steps to the tennis court. I stopped in shock as I saw the person on the opposite side of the tennis court.

* * *

_Kirihara_  
Light brown hair, matching light brown eyes and a slim frame. It was her. She had become more beautiful, much more mature than I had expected. Her hair was shorter than before and prettied up with barattes. There was still a hint of the same innocence in her eyes, although it was almost hidden by the intelligence in it. She had become even more slender than before. Lithe was the word for her figure; she reminded me of a graceful cat. Her name was, Tachibana An.

* * *

_An_  
Piercing green eyes, contrasting raven hair. It was him. He had become a perfect young man, one handsome enough to steal the heart of any girl he met, handsome enough to steal mine. His eyes were as green as ever, sharp, all seeing. His hair was messier, but it gave a feeling of toughness rather than untidyness. He had lost all the baby fats and had become well muscled. His name was, Kirihara Akaya.

* * *

_Kirihara x An_  
I gaped in disbelief. The person I'd been yearning for over ten years was standing right before me. I took a step forward. One, two, three, I counted. It took exactly ten steps for us to meet. Each step took us back one year. At the tenth step, we were six again, promising each other another game. I grinned as my eyes lighted up. I reached over the net and hugged my soulmate.

* * *

_Kamio_  
I gawked as my eyes slowly registered the scene before me. An, the girl I loved, was hugging Kirihara Akaya of all people! I plunged into a pit of despair and desolation. Shaking my head sadly, I trudged back down the way I had come. I found a quiet corner in the park and crouched there, hugging myself. I took out my mp3 player and drowned my sorrows in the rhythm.

* * *

**Ahh, I'm sorry about the Kamio at the ending. I felt really really random. And Kamio is cute. xP**


End file.
